Confessions From the Heart
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Elizabeth chose to be with AJ despite her feelings for Nikolas. Will she finally admit her love for him before she gets in too deep with AJ? A Niz love story for Niz fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Confessions From the Heart**

**Summary: Elizabeth chose to be with AJ despite her feelings for Nikolas. Will she finally admit her love for him before she gets in too deep with AJ?**

**Everything that happened after Niz's kiss and their goodbye to each other didn't happen as I will be making up my own version. This is a Niz love story that was requested from one of my loyal readers (Reina13) who reads my other stories and she wanted a Niz happy ending unlike what's happening on the show. The storyline/summary was my idea, but her idea was a Niz story. Thank you all for reading and I hope you will leave feedback so I know how I'm doing on this story. I am taking requests on certain couples, the ones I'm more familiar with, if you'd like me to do a story on them. Please keep in mind that 1) It may take me awhile to do one as I have other stories I'm currently writing, 2) I prefer to only write stories for the following couples (Liason, Quiz, Patrina, Niz, and maybe GeJo). As for GeJo, I've never written for them before and haven't read any other stories on this site regarding them, so please be kind. And 3) If I feel the storyline you want me to write is too difficult, I will either respectfully decline or change the story idea a little bit so it's easier to write. If you don't like my way, then I'm sorry you feel that way so my suggestion would be to write it how you want to. Any questions or concerns, feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Please keep in mind that I work full time so it may take me a day or two to reply back, but I assure you I will respond. Thank you. The couples I mentioned above that I'm willing to write stories for…I've already written stories for them, with the exception of GeJo, as you'll see on my profile page if you're interested. I hope you will consider leaving feedback as I enjoy hearing everyone's thoughts. I have a different writing method than others as you will notice in the first chapter. If you are confused by anything, feel free to let me know. I will not change how I write as I write this way for all my stories. If you don't like how I write, then please don't read my story. I write my stories for my enjoyment as well as for others so I hope you will keep that in mind. Thank you for your time and happy reading. Due to the fact that I've only got four chapters done so far, I will post one chapter a week until I'm further along. I'm not trying to string you along, but I don't want to post all my completed chapters at once and then you have nothing more to read for awhile. I don't own GH, but do own the story.**

*****My History of Niz/Quiz regarding what's written on the show*****

**(This story takes place around the time after Elizabeth chose to give AJ another chance despite the fact that her heart belongs to Nikolas. Everyone has been telling her that AJ will mess up again with this relationship, but she tries to ignore them, insisting that their relationship will work out because everyone deserves a second chance. She even told Nikolas there could never be anything more than friendship between them even though Nikolas confessed his love to her and that she was the only woman for him. She tried to convince him that she cared for AJ, but Nikolas argued back at who she's trying to convince: him or herself? When she tried to convince him there was no 'them', he warned her he wouldn't always be waiting for her. She told him she didn't expect him to and that he's free to move on. Nikolas could tell in her voice that she was mostly trying to convince herself and tearfully brushed his lips across hers one more time before telling her goodbye, because in his heart, he knew she was making a mistake. But there was nothing he could do as it had to be her choice in the end. As much as he wanted her to choose him, he knew she wasn't brave enough to say the words he's been longing to hear for many years: I choose you)**

**Chapter 1**

(Elizabeth is at the park with Cameron and Aiden. The boys begged her to take them even though she warned them it wouldn't be for very long as it was getting cold out. But they didn't care and even offered to dress up warmer, which shocked their mother. But she just shook her head when she realized they didn't care on how warm they needed to be, they just wanted to go to the park. As Cameron is going off the slides and Aiden is going on the toddler playground equipment, Elizabeth crosses her arms and admires her two boys as they happily play)

Guy: "Didn't think I'd see you here considering it's getting cold out."

(Elizabeth turns her head to see who's talking to her, revealing Nikolas. She smiles briefly and notices Spencer right behind his father. She says hi and waves at Spencer, who waves back)

Liz: "The boys insisted on coming here. I told them it was cold out and they even offered to bundle up even more." (chuckles softly)

Nikolas: (smiles) "Sounds like they were determined no matter what the cost was."

Liz: (snorts) "Yeah, even if it means their mother freezing to death."

Spencer: "Dad will warm you up, Aunt Elizabeth. He made sure to dress warm…" (rolls his eyes) "…and of course me, as well."

Liz: (chuckles) "Well, he just wanted to make sure you were nice and warm. You look nice and toasty there, Spencer. Your daddy did well."

Spencer: (laughs) "Yeah, I guess so." (to Nikolas) "Dad, is it okay if I go play with Cam and Aiden?"

Nikolas: (nodding) "Yeah, go ahead buddy. Just stay where I can see you, okay?"

Spencer: (smiles) "Sure!"

(Spencer runs to where Cameron and Aiden are at. The boys all say their hello's and then all play together. Nicholas looks at Elizabeth and can tell she's a little cold, He walks towards her)

Nikolas: "Are you cold? I'd be happy to give you my coat so you're warm enough."

(Elizabeth looks at him weirdly and tilts her head)

Liz: "How are you going to stay warm if you give me your coat?"

Nikolas: (smiles a little) "Trust me, I'll be fine. You know I don't get cold easily."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh yes, I know that. Kinda hard not to remember that." (sighs) "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

(Nikolas leans his head back a little as he takes off his coat and helps Elizabeth put it on. She sees he still has a heavy sweatshirt on that was underneath his coat. She looks at him nervously, trying not to look at him in the eyes. He helps her further by buttoning up the coat. He knows he shouldn't feel turned on by doing this, but the way she looks in that moment, especially in his winter coat, he can't help but be enchanted by her. After he finishes, he taps the front of the coat slightly before smiling)

Nikolas: "There. Are you getting warm yet?"

(Elizabeth nods briefly and can't help but smile at him)

Liz: "Yes, thank you."

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "No problem. It bugs me when I see you in discomfort, like you were just now, for example."

Liz: (rolls her eyes playfully) "I would've been fine, you know."

(Nikolas tilts his head and smiles at her)

Nikolas: "Maybe, but I was raised to make sure the woman or lady is comfortable and felt safe and loved."

(Elizabeth nods her head and smiles and then shakes her head)

Liz: "That was one of the things I loved about you. You always knew how to treat a woman right."

(Elizabeth briefly looks down before meeting Nikolas's eyes)

Liz: "Your mother raised you well."

Nikolas: (chuckles) "Well, thank you."

(Nikolas looks at Elizabeth tenderly, wanting to take her hand in his, but he fights the urge)

Nikolas: (clears his throat) "I, uh, I hope we didn't impose on you guys…Spencer and me, I mean."

(Elizabeth quickly shakes her head and smiles)

Liz: "No, you're fine. I know the boys love Spencer so they have fun."

Nikolas: (chuckles) "Yeah, Spencer enjoys their company, as well."

(Nikolas looks down and nervously kicks some snow that's around his feet away. He doesn't really want to ask the next thought that comes into his mind, but he knows it's bound to come up sooner or later in the conversation, so he decides to get it over with)

Nikolas: "I'm, uh, I'm surprised AJ isn't here with you guys. I thought he would be."

(Elizabeth blinks and nervously looks around where Nikolas is. She knew AJ's name would come up, but she wasn't sure when. She knew she shouldn't let the fact that Nikolas makes her nervous, in a good way of course. He makes her feel alive in some ways that AJ doesn't. She's never admitted it to anyone. She was too afraid to even admit it to herself because it was like if she did admit it, she'd have to face reality: that she was and always will be in love with Nikolas Cassadine. But she knew the reasons why she couldn't go there...Lucky Spencer. She let her affair with Nikolas tear apart her relationship with Lucky. Even though Lucky is somewhere else and Laura told her in her own words that she can see the love between the two, meaning Nicholas and Elizabeth. Laura didn't see much love between Lucky and Elizabeth for awhile when they were last together. Laura told Elizabeth she knew Elizabeth didn't intentionally fall in love with Nikolas, but she warned the petite brunette that sooner or later, she would have to admit her true feelings for her son because AJ would eventually see it. Elizabeth knew her former mother-in-law was right. She didn't want to believe it. But there was one thing that was different between AJ and Nikolas that Laura pointed out to the young woman. AJ cheated on Elizabeth with Carly when he slept with her. Versus Nikolas, he never cheated on Elizabeth with anyone, even when they were trying to figure things out. That was one thing Elizabeth always loved and respected about him: that he was always faithful. He loved with his whole heart and cherished the woman he was with)

(Even when they were sleeping with each other with an unsuspecting Lucky around them, Nikolas loved Elizabeth and treated her the way a woman should always be treated. Even though he knew it was wrong to love his brother's wife and at the time fiancé, he simply couldn't help it. He would die for the woman in front of him. He knew he shouldn't feel that way considering she was with another guy and he didn't think that highly of him because of what he did with Carly. But this woman, the one standing in front of him, made him do things he wouldn't normally do or say things he wouldn't normally say. He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her and that he would treasure her in ways AJ wouldn't even think of, but in the end, he knew it had to be Elizabeth's choice. But he also knew one thing: as much as he loved her, he couldn't wait around forever waiting for her to make up her mind, to realize she made the wrong choice in choosing AJ)

(Elizabeth looked at Nikolas and tried not to show her nervousness, but she knew she wasn't hiding it very well)

Liz: "He's at ELQ right now in a meeting or else he said he would have been here with me and the boys. I had today off or the boys would be with a sitter."

Nikolas: "You know, if you ever need someone to watch the boys, I'd be more than happy to." (smiles a little) "I don't mind."

(Elizabeth can't help but laugh and shakes her head, causing him to look at her weirdly, chuckling)

Nikolas: "What? What'd I say?"

Liz: "Don't you work as well? So how can you watch the boys and work at the same time?"

(Nikolas moves his head in circles ad rolls his eyes as he laughs)

Nikolas: "Okay, okay, I see your point. But I _do_ also work from home as well sometimes so it's really no trouble."

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "And you can handle not one, not two, but three screaming young boys when they're not in school?"

Nikolas: (tilts his head) "I have no problems with them and I also know they love their grandmother as well as Spencer's nanny when I'm at the hospital during board meetings so you don't have to worry about a babysitter."

Liz (hesitantly) "I-I don't know."

Nikolas: "You can think about it." (waves his hand) "No rush."

(Nikolas looks at the boys, who are still playing, and then turns back to Elizabeth)

Nikolas: "I love spending time with my nephews so I really don't mind. Think about it and let me know."

(All of a sudden, Aiden, Cameron, and Spencer run to the adults, catching them by surprise)

Spencer: "Hey! Miss us?"

Cameron: "Yeah! Did you?"

Aiden: "Cam and Spencer went on the slides with me!"

Liz: (laughs) "They did, huh?"

Nikolas: (laughs) "Sounds like you all had fun!"

Spencer: (to Nikolas) "Can Cam and Aiden come over sometime to play? Please?"

(Cameron and Aiden excitedly look at their mother)

Cameron: "Please?"

Aiden: "Spencer told us about all of his cool toys. His trucks and his big toy cars. Can I ride on one, mommy?"

(Elizabeth sighs as she looks at her two boys' excitefulness. She glances at Nicholas who tells her it's her call)

Liz: (chuckles a little) "Okay."

(The boys all cheer in repliance)

Liz: "I have this weekend off so sometime then we'll go to Nicholas' place."

Nikolas: "If you have plans with AJ, I'd be more than happy to watch the boys. I don't want to ruin your plans."

(Elizabeth looks at Nikolas and can tell he means well, but she also knows what he secretly wants and if she were honest with herself, she wanted it too. She shakes her head quickly and smiles)

Liz: 'We'll work something out so the boys can go to your place."

(Elizabeth then almost doesn't ask the question she's thinking of because she knows Nikolas will not be happy about it. But she doesn't want to leave AJ out in case he wanted to hang out with the boys as well)

Liz: "Maybe all of us could go to Nikolas' place this weekend: you two, me, and AJ."

(Nikolas doesn't look as happy as he was a minute ago. He wants to tell her no, he just wants her and the boys, but he knows that's not fair of him to say. He puts on a happy face and nods)

Nikolas: "If AJ wants to come, he's welcome to." (raises his eyebrows) "Are you sure he'll want to, considering how he feels about me?"

(Elizabeth looks at him and knows he's right but she just shrugs)

Liz: "I'll talk to him and see what he says. I'll let you know before the weekend comes what's going on. That okay?"

Nikolas: (nods) "That's fine." (to Spencer) "Come on buddy. Let's head back and I'll make you supper."

Spencer: (nods) "Okay, dad."

(As Nikolas and Spencer start walking, Elizabeth remembers the coat she's still wearing and calls out his name)

Liz: "Nikolas, your coat!"

(Nikolas turns around and looks at his body and realizes he forgot his coat and smiles)

Nikolas: "See? I told you I didn't need it."

(Elizabeth walks to Nikolas and takes off his coat and gives it to him. When she gives him his coat, their hands touch, causing them to look at each other nervously)

Liz: (softy) "Here you go."

Nikolas: (nodding & whispers) "Thank you." (smiles) "I would rather you be warm than cold."

Liz: (chuckles) "Even if you're cold yourself?"

Nikolas: (shrugs) "I can handle the cool air." (tenderly) "I'm more worried about you."

(Elizabeth can't help but smile at Nikolas and briefly looks down)

Liz: "You've always been sweet, you know that?" (shakes her head) "Even when I don't deserve it."

Nikolas: "Hey."

(Nikolas lifts Elizabeth's chin so she's looking at him)

Nikolas: "No matter where we are in life, I will always care about you. You know how I really feel about you."

(Elizabeth stares into his eye and sees the love and passion in them and quietly nods)

Liz: (whispers) "I know. But I'm with AJ. You and I can never be together."

Nikolas: (deeply sighs) "Even though we both know who your heart is really with?"

(Elizabeth stares at Nicholas. She wants to argue with what he just said, but she can't because she knows it's the truth. She just briefly smiles and she asks the boys if they're ready, which they say yes to. The boys say their goodbyes and Elizabeth and Nikolas look at each other. They both know what they want to say, but can't. Elizabeth does care for AJ deeply and she knows he cares for her. But can she really keep ignoring or fighting what her heart wants? A life with Nikolas Cassadine? Nikolas and Elizabeth go their separate ways with their kids but can't help but steal a private glance at the other)

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are encouraged so I know whether to continue with this story or not. I have a few chapters written, but wanna make sure I'm not writing this story for nothing, so I hope you'll leave feedback. Thank you to those who review as well as who are generous in following/favoriting this story. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to klj5017a, guest, star-lilac, jen, guest, , terrygyimah, and reina13 for reviewing Chapter 1! It meant so much to know how you liked the story so far and if I did okay. From your reviews, I can tell I'm satisfying you. Thank you to those who follow/favorite. Your reviews, follows, and favorites are what inspire me to keep writing and posting. I will continue to post a chapter once a week to give everyone time to read and leave a review so you're not rushed as well as to give myself time to write more chapters. I wrote Chapter 5 last night but haven't typed it up yet. To respond to your reviews, you're very welcome for posting this story. It was mostly a challenge to see if I could write a story on Niz and so far, I'm enjoying it. Someone told me in the first chapter I misspelled Nikolas' name, so I corrected my mistake. I apologize for the error. If you see any more errors, kindly let me know so I can fix them. Thank you. I'm aware of the fact that not everyone is a Niz fan as I got a guest review trashing Niz. I want to remind you that everyone is entitled to their own opinions. Not everyone is Niz fans, Liason fans, Quiz fans or even JaSam fans. I am personally not a JaSam fan, but I respect those who are. So please respect those who are Niz fans. Thank you. I do my best to portray the longing between the Niz and how they want to be together, but Elizabeth is trying to stay true to AJ. To Jen who guest reviewed, I was a little confused at your review in stating that 'keep writing rather see Elizabeth be with AJ then Nik, especially now that AJ and Liz are not together'. Do you mean you'd rather see Elizabeth with Nik but you accidentally said AJ? I know Quiz aren't always together on the show, but your review confused me. Sorry, I tend to get confused easily so I was hoping in your next review for Chapter 2; you could clarify what you meant. Thanks! As for the guest who trash talked Niz, I understand you're not a fan of them, but please be aware that there are fans of the couple, so if you have nothing respectful to say, please don't review as it's not fair to others. Thank you. I will definitely keep the chapters coming, as long as I continue to get reviews telling me to keep posting as you told me in the first chapter you want more updates. I love getting reviews as they inspire me to continue writing for this couple. I answered this question to after receiving his review, but I will respond to it here in case any of you were wondering. 'GeJo' is Georgie Jones and Johnny Zacchara. I apologize if I spelled Johnny's last name wrong as I have a tendency to do that. There are some stories on 'GeJo' on the site but I haven't read them, so if I did get a request, it would be the first time for me. I have an idea in mind on a possible storyline, but I'm not gonna write it being I don't know who would read/review it. You won't offend me if you don't know who they are or if you're not interested. It's merely for your enjoyment. If you're interested in my other stories, they are located on my profile page. If you choose to read them, I hope you will consider leaving feedback so I know what you think. To Terrygyimah, I understand you're not a Niz fan and I'm not exactly a fan either, but like I said, I wanted to challenge myself to see how good I could do. I appreciate your opinions on what you think of the story as well as the show. I enjoy hearing everyone's thoughts so feel free to keep them coming. I hope that you will continue to read/review this story and give this story a chance. Thank you. As for Reina13, you're very welcome for the story. I'm glad you are enjoying it! I was hoping I did well on this story being you requested it, so I appreciate your approval. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the next chapter. Take care!**

**Any other questions or concerns, please leave them in a review or PM and I will answer them when I am able to. When writing this story, I realized I forgot to put it in Jake Spencer. Being I'm already done with Chapter 5, he will not be in this story. If this confuses anyone, sorry about that, but I will only use Cameron and Aiden for Elizabeth's boys. I know it was wrong of me to forget one of her kids, but I as I was writing this story, I didn't even realize it. I hope you won't hold it against me and that you'll still enjoy the story. I don't own any rights to GH, just my own stories.**

**Chapter 2**

(Elizabeth is at the Nurse's Station entering data on the computer when AJ comes off the elevator with a bouquet of pink and white roses in his hands. When he sees her, he has a big smile on his face as he approaches her)

AJ: "Hello, beautiful."

(Elizabeth quickly glances away from the computer to smile at AJ)

Liz: "Well, hello yourself there, handsome." (chuckles) "Give me one second so I can finish and then I'm all yours."

AJ: (smiles) "Take your time."

(A minute later, Elizabeth finishes and turns away from the computer to look at her boyfriend)

Liz: "What can I do for you, Mr. Quartermaine?"

AJ: "Well, for starters…"

(AJ hands her the bouquet of flowers, causing her to gasp)

AJ: "These are for you."

(As she's admiring the flowers and briefly sniffs them, she speaks)

Liz: "They are beautiful, AJ! Thank you!"

AJ: (chuckles nervously) "I-I guess they're sort of an apology for the other day when I wasn't able to go with you and the boys to the park. I'm sorry, babe."

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, it's okay. The boys understood." (smiles a little) "They missed you, though. They always have fun around you."

AJ: "Are you free this weekend? I was sort of hoping I could make it up to you guys and take you all out to dinner and a movie. You and the boys can pick the place to eat and the movie."

(Elizabeth smiles at AJ)

Liz: "Well, thank you. That's very sweet."

(All of a sudden, she remembers the boys' plans to go to Nikolas' house this weekend sometime. She closes her eyes and sighs softly, which AJ notices)

AJ: (concerned) "Elizabeth, what's wrong?"

Liz: (sighs) "It-It's just that the boys already made plans this weekend." (moves her head in circles) "Well, I told him I'd talk to you about it."

AJ: (puzzled) "Talk to me about what?"

Liz: "Nikolas' son, Spencer, invited me and the boys to his house to play. I guess he wanted to show off his new toys and Cameron and Aiden were excited."

(AJ nods at Elizabeth, but she can tell he's not happy. He puts on a fake smile)

AJ: "The boys wanted to go to Spencer's, huh?" (chuckles awkwardly) "Well, that's okay. I mean, we can all plan another time to hang out." (shakes his head) "I don't want to interrupt the boys' time with their cousin."

Liz: (sighs) "Are you sure? Because I can tell them no."

AJ: (nods & smiles) "It's okay, really. I'm assuming that, uh, Nikolas will take care of the boys then?"

Liz: (nervously) "Well, actually, Nikolas and Spencer invited me along, too…and you as well. I didn't want to leave you out so Nikolas extended the invitation for you as well."

(AJ briefly turns his head to the side)

AJ: (mutters to himself) "Sure he did."

Liz: (puzzled) "What was that?"

AJ: (shakes his head) "Oh, nothing." (clears his throat & smiles) "That was very nice of Nikolas to invite me along as well. I imagine he wasn't thrilled at the idea of me coming along, too."

(Elizabeth can tell AJ's not thrilled with the idea and tries to smile at him, but she knows she's not doing a very good job. She shakes her head and looks at AJ seriously)

Liz: "You know what? I will cancel the get together. I don't want it awkward between any of us and I know you and Nikolas don't exactly get along very well."

(AJ stops her from picking up the phone and smiles at her)

AJ: "It's okay. Really, I promise. If Nikolas can be good, then I'll be good, too. We'll make it work."

(Elizabeth looks at her boyfriend doubtfully. She knows it will not be easy, especially given the fact that Nikolas and AJ were practically at each other's throats before and after she made her decision. She hates the tension between them, but ever since she chose AJ over Nikolas, things between all of them have never been the same. She wishes she could do something, but she doesn't know what. Nikolas hates the fact that she chose AJ and she privately knew that AJ was probably rubbing it into his enemies face. And to top it off, there were three boys involved and no matter what she decided, someone was going to get hurt. She knew it was a no win-win situation. But she chose AJ and she needed to stick with it, even though she admitted to herself that she had doubts sometimes. She kept thinking to what Laura told her regarding Nikolas and AJ. Nikolas never cheated on her, even when they weren't technically together whereas AJ cheated on her with Carly. Now granted, AJ caught her in a somewhat close moment when Nikolas was comforting her, but what AJ didn't realize and didn't bother to confront her about is what the hug was about. If AJ would have stuck around, he would've known the truth, that Elizabeth heard the recording on Nikolas' cell phone on AJ confessing to his tryst with Carly. After explaining why he had the recording on his phone, Elizabeth eventually understood Nikolas' reasons. But AJ, he never confessed what he did. He got caught. Elizabeth had to admit to herself that there would always be that doubt in the back of her head where if she and AJ ever fought again, would he turn to Carly, like he did before? She knew she needed to have another long talk with AJ about her insecurities, but she also knew that this weekend was not the best time being they'll all be at Nikolas'. She knew AJ wasn't happy about it and she offered to cancel it, but she also knew AJ didn't want to disappoint the boys. AJ knew what ever feelings he felt for Nikolas Cassadine, he would have to put those aside for the sake of the boys because they were innocent in all of this. AJ smiles and pats Elizabeth's hands)

AJ: "It's no problem going with you to Nikolas' place with the boys. If they're looking forward to it, I don't want to disappoint them. We'll make it work."

Liz: (lowers her head a little) "Are you sure?"

AJ: (smiles & nods) "Yep! Don't worry. I'll be okay."

(Elizabeth studies her boyfriend's facial expressions before letting out a small smile across her face)

Liz: (nodding) "Okay, then. I told Nikolas I'd call him before the weekend. I'll call him on my break and tell him." (smiles) "I appreciate you doing this for the boys. It's been awhile since they got to hang out with their cousin."

(Elizabeth puts her hand on AJ's cheek and caresses it)

Liz: "Thank you, by the way. I know it's not easy for you."

AJ: (shakes his head & smiles) "I would do anything for you, Elizabeth."

(They both lean forward and share a kiss before AJ excuses himself and lets her get back to work. When he sees that she's back at the computer working, he walks to the elevator before stopping)

AJ: "I think it's time Nikolas and I had a little chat."

(AJ gets on the elevator with an angry look on his face)

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I hope you're not mad and will still leave feedback as reviews are encouraged. Like I stated in Chapter 1, please let me know if you want another update. I want to make sure that everyone is enjoying this story and I'm not posting it for nothing. Thank you again for those who review/follow/favorite! Thank you for reading. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite. It is greatly appreciate. Thank you to those who also let me know you want another update. It inspires me more when you ask for another update because it shows you enjoy this story. Thank you to Ninlil, TerryGyimah, ABCSOAPFAN1963, reina13, and Star-Lilac for reviewing in the last chapter. Thank you to ABCSOAPFAN1963 for letting me know about the Liason challenges you posted on the site. I liked two of them and will use them in two future stories. Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. A few of you commented that there aren't a lot of Niz stories out there. One of the stories that ABCSOAPFAN1963 told me about is a Niz story, but that one will be completed or almost done before it is posted. I hope you will tune into that one when it is done. There is a guest who trash talked the couple again in response to Chapter 2. I deleted it as I felt it was very inappropriate. I don't have a problem with those who are not Niz fans, but the ones who go out of their way to speak negatively, that I have a problem with. The way I see it, if you don't like Niz, then don't read this story. Thanks again for leaving feedback. Please keep them coming. I don't own GH, but do the story.**

**Title: Confessions from the Heart**

**Chapter 3**

(Later on that day, AJ decides to go to Nikolas' house on the island. He knew he should be at ELQ right now doing work and attending meetings, but he was too fired up to do anything else. He knew if he didn't get a few things straight with Nikolas, he would blow up during the boys' play date and that's the last thing he wanted. He was sure Nikolas would use that as an excuse to get closer to Elizabeth. Elizabeth made her choice to be with AJ, but it was like Nikolas still had it in the back of his head that he had a shot with her. Well, one thing's for sure, AJ thought, Nikolas was gonna be told very clearly that Elizabeth was AJ's, no one else's. He didn't really want a fight, but if Nikolas wanted one, he sure as hell would get it)

(When AJ arrives at Nikolas', he knocks at the front door. A lady answers the door and briefly smiled at him)

Lady: "Can I help you?"

AJ: (nodding) "Yeah, hi, uh, I was wondering if Nikolas Cassadine was here? I was hoping I could talk to him."

(The lady studied AJ's facial expressions before speaking)

Lady: "Does he know you?"

AJ: "Yeah, he does, but he doesn't know that I stopped by." (chuckles nervously) "I guess you could say I wanted to surprise him."

Lady: "He's in his office right now on the phone. I'll bring you to the living room where you can wait until he's finished. It may take him awhile depending on who he's talking to."

AJ: "Oh trust me, I don't mind. Thank you, Miss…uh…" (chuckles softly) "Sorry, I didn't get your name."

Angela: "It's Angela."

(AJ nods politely before Angela excuses herself. A few minutes later, AJ is sitting on the couch in the living room when he hears a voice call his name)

Nikolas: "AJ, this is a surprise. I didn't know I'd be receiving a visit from you today. What brings you by?"

(AJ looks at Nikolas with a serious look on his face)

AJ: "You can start by staying the hell away from Elizabeth."

(Nikolas studies AJ's serious face and shakes his head as he goes to his liquor cabinet and pours himself a glass of water that's by the alcohol)

Nikolas: "I wasn't aware that you owned Elizabeth."

(Nikolas turns around and takes a drink of his water before giving AJ his full attention)

Nikolas: "Spencer and Elizabeth's boys are cousins so we're all bound to get together sometimes."

AJ: "Did she call you and tell you she accepted your invite to bring the boys so we could all hang out?"

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "No, not yet. It must not be her break yet, but I'm sure she'll tell me soon." (raises his eyebrows) "I take it you're not happy about the plans regarding the kids?"

AJ: (scoffs) "It's not the kids' plans I'm not happy about and you know that, Cassadine. Cameron and Aiden would have been fine here with you and Spencer, but you just couldn't resist asking Elizabeth to join, could you?"

Nikolas: (shrugs) "I didn't want to leave her out. She is their mother after all. I thought it would've been rude."

AJ: (sarcastically) "Somehow I doubt that's what you were really thinking. You just wanted to see her again." (shakes his head angrily) "Doesn't it make a difference that she chose me? She picked me, Nikolas. Why can't you just stay the hell out of our lives?"

Nikolas: "It sounds like you care more about your happiness than hers."

AJ: (shakes his head) "No, her happiness means the world to me. But I also know you're making it difficult for her when you keep popping up into her life."

(Nikolas laughs at AJ's comments. He shrugs, putting his hands in the air)

Nikolas: "How am I making her life difficult, AJ? All I do is include her when the kids are all playing. She's Cameron and Aiden's mother. I'm not gonna just leave her out. And if I'm not mistaken, didn't she tell you that I offered for you to join? I know you're together, AJ. It's kinda hard to forget that. If you don't want to accompany her and the boys, that's your choice."

AJ: (scoffs) "Yeah, and if I don't come, you'll use that time to turn her against me."

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "You're doing that all on your own. I don't need to do a thing. With the way your mind works, you'll find a way to ruin it."

(AJ puts his hands on his hips angrily)

AJ: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

(Nikolas picks up his water, takes another drink of his water and then sets the glass down and walks to AJ)

Nikolas: "Don't you get it? You lost part of her trust when you cheated on her with Carly." (raises his eyebrows) "Which is kinda ironic because don't you two despise each other?"

AJ: "I hate Carly, but I tolerate her because she's Michael's mother. That's it."

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "Really? So, if you despise each other, how the hell did you end up in bed together?"

(Nikolas shakes his head and can't help but laugh)

AJ: (rolls his eyes) "I'm sure you've done stupid things, too."

Nikolas: "Yeah, well, except for the affair with Elizabeth, at least I owned up to it." (shakes his head) "Can't say the same about you. Because not only did you kiss Carly, but you slept with her, too."

AJ: (angrily) "Yeah, because I caught her with you! The way it looked, you sure did a lot more than hug. She also told me you two kissed."

(As Nikolas speaks, he puts his fingers up at AJ)

Nikolas: "Okay, one…when you caught her with me, I was comforting her after she saw you and Carly together. That one is on you, buddy. Two…yes, we kissed. I kissed her and she kissed back but then pulled back and immediately felt remorse and she even went to confess to you. That's why she went to the Quartermaine house…to talk to you." (scoffs lightly) "But you were too busy between the sheets to notice." (shakes his head) "AJ, you don't deserve her. You never did. She can do so much better than you."

(AJ scoffs and shakes his head. He then laughs and points at Nikolas)

AJ: "Who? Like you?"

Nikolas: (shrugs) "Yes, as a matter of fact. I love her and will always love her. I never denied that. She knows how I feel."

AJ: (laughs) "And I bet you'd just swoop on in, wouldn't you Prince Nikolas?"

Nicholas: (shakes his head) "Elizabeth has never cared that I'm a prince. Neither do I. Granted, Elizabeth and I got together under horrible circumstances."

(AJ folds his arms and laughs)

AJ: "Is that what you call it? Nikolas, you and Elizabeth slept together while she was still with Lucky! She cheated on him! You're damn right those were horrible circumstances!"

Nikolas: "I never pretended to be someone I'm not. I have never denied my feelings for her. Yes, I know it was wrong that we slept together, but to be honest, I'm more in love with her than I've ever been."

AJ: "Yeah, well, she didn't choose you, did she?" (shakes his head) "No, she chose me."

Nikolas: "She may have chosen you, but if you were honest with yourself, you'd know where her heart really lies…" (shakes his head) "And it's not with you."

(AJ shakes his head angrily at his enemy)

AJ: "She doesn't love you. How could she? You went after her. If I had it my way, you would be out of our lives."

Nikolas: "There's one major difference between me and you, AJ. And you seem to have forgotten it."

AJ: (tilts his head) "Oh yeah, what's that, Cassadine?"

(Nikolas looks at AJ right in the eyes and smiles proudly)

Nikolas: "I never cheated on her. I've always been faithful even when we were figuring out our relationship. Versus you…you cheated on her not once, but twice and with the same woman."

(AJ shouts and puts his fists in the air)

AJ: "She kissed me! It didn't mean anything!"

Nikolas: (scoffs) "Oh yeah? Well, tell me this…if the roles were reversed and you saw her kissing me and she told you that it meant nothing…" (raises his eyebrows) "…would you believe her? Or would you still run to Carly about it?"

(AJ stares at Nikolas and shakes his head angrily, causing Nikolas to nod)

Nikolas: "Yeah, that's what I thought. Face it, AJ, Elizabeth will never fully trust you again after what you did and you have no one to blame but yourself. When you love someone, you love them with your whole heart and accept the good as well as the bad. When you saw me comforting her, you didn't think to ask her what's going on." (shakes his head) "No, you didn't trust her enough to explain the situation."

AJ: (yelling) "Quit interfering! Quit trying to wreck our relationship!"

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "_You're_ the one that's hurting your relationship, not me. You're doing it all on your own."

(AJ punches Nikolas in the eye, causing Nicholas to fall back from the force. AJ then looks at Nicholas with rage in his eyes)

AJ: "Elizabeth is mine! Stay the hell away from her!"

(Nikolas gets up and briefly touches his eye before looking at AJ)

Nikolas: "You should know by now that I don't control Elizabeth. She's free to love whoever she wants."

AJ: "Yeah, well, get it through your thick head that she chose me."

Nikolas: "Yeah, well, maybe if you had never had sex with Carly, Elizabeth wouldn't be second guessing herself. You just remember one thing: you cheated on her. _I_ never did and never would. I would never do that to someone I love."

AJ: "It was a mistake! Can't anyone get that?!"

Nikolas: (tilts his head) "Which time? When you kissed Carly or the sex?"

AJ: "It was Carly's idea on the kiss. I wanted no part in it."

Nikolas: "Yeah, well, it doesn't change the fact that you still went along with it, didn't you?"

(Nikolas shakes his head angrily at AJ)

Nikolas: "You don't deserve her. You never have."

(AJ attempts to punch Nikolas in the nose, but Nikolas blocks himself and punches AJ really hard in his right eye, causing him to fall back a few feet but he regains his balance)

Nikolas: "Face it, AJ. Sooner or later, Elizabeth will admit how she truly feels towards me. She loves _me_, not you. And you will be left out in the cold like you deserve."

(AJ shakes his head, his eyes looking at Nikolas with anger)

AJ: "I will never let her go. You will _never_ have her. Not if I can help it."

Nikolas: "Not if she chooses me in the end and face it, she will."

AJ: (shakes his head angrily) "I'll see you in hell first."

Nikolas: "You're kidding yourself. Do you really want to be with someone whose heart belongs to someone else? Elizabeth and I love each other. If you were really honest with yourself, you'd know she doesn't look at you the same way she looks at me."

AJ: (raises his head a little) "Go to hell."

(AJ then gathers himself and walks out of the living room and out of Nikolas' house. Meanwhile, Elizabeth stops by Laura's hotel suite. The petite woman hopes that her formal mother-in-law is home as she really needed some guidance right about now. She knew that Laura was Lucky and Nikolas' mother, but she also knew that Laura was a fair woman who saw the good as well as the bad in everyone and tried to give everyone a chance. Elizabeth walks to the front door of the hotel suite and knocks. After a few seconds, the door opens, revealing Laura)

Laura: (smiles) "Elizabeth. This is a pleasant surprise."

Liz: (hesitantly) "Am I catching you at a bad time?"

Laura: (shakes her head) "Not at all. Please come in."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you."

(Laura lets Elizabeth in. Laura offers the young mother something to drink, but she politely declines. They both get comfortable on the couch before they face the other)

Laura: "As much as you love chatting with me about life and the boys, I gather this is a personal visit?"

(Elizabeth looks at Laura in confusion, wondering how she knew)

Laura: (chuckles softly) "I've known you for a really long time, my dear. I know when something is troubling you."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "You're right, Laura. I know technically we're not in-laws anymore, but I will always consider you a mother."

(Laura puts her hand on Elizabeth's hand and gently caresses it and smiles tenderly)

Laura: "And I will always consider you a daughter." (shakes her head) "No matter where we are in life, you will always be family."

Liz: (smiles a little) "I appreciate that."

Laura: "I suspect there's a reason why you came over here?" (shakes her head) "I'm not turning you away, honey. But I can tell something is on your mind."

(Elizabeth sighs deeply as she looks down in sadness. Laura looks at the young woman and can tell something is eating away at her)

Laura: "Oh, honey, whatever it is, you know you can tell me. Everything we say to each other always stays between us."

(Elizabeth nods slowly and talks in a low voice)

Liz: (whispers) "Thank you, Laura."

Laura: (softly) "Can you tell me what it's about?"

Liz: "AJ and Nicholas."

Laura: (nodding) "Okay. Did something happen?"

(Laura can tell Elizabeth's torn about her feelings, which broke her heart. She knew Elizabeth is having a tough time committing to her choice to be with AJ. Laura offers comfort by placing her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and massages it)

Liz: (tears in her eyes) "I-I don't know what to do. I made the choice to be with AJ because I felt it was the right choice. I know he's trying to change and he's proving that with me and the boys, as well as what he's doing at ELQ."

Laura: (nods slowly) "Okay. Go on, honey."

Liz: "My affair with Nikolas…it hurt a lot of people. Lucky most of all. I vowed to Lucky that there was nothing more between me and Nikolas. I also told that to Nicholas…and even myself."

(A few tears fall down Elizabeth's face)

Liz: "But there was one thing that I didn't count on."

Laura: (tilts her head, confused) "What's that?"

(Elizabeth puts her head down, as if in shame)

Liz: "I fell in love with Nicholas."

(Laura looks at Elizabeth and has a surprised look on her face. Laura knew this already from the way Elizabeth's been talking and acting, but hearing the young mother finally admit to it, that she didn't see coming. Laura privately knew this since Nikolas and her started going behind Lucky's back. Laura also knew it was unintentional, but she saw how hurt Lucky was by the betrayal. Nikolas tried to take the blame for everything, which Laura wasn't surprised about. Nikolas had his faults, but he never tried to run from the responsibility or the fall out. All Laura had to do was look in her son's eyes when he talked about Elizabeth or looked at her and she knew Elizabeth always had his heart. She was well aware of the fact that the love that Lucky and Elizabeth used to have is now gone. It's been gone a long time. They both grew apart long before the affair took place, even if neither realized it)

(Laura looks at Elizabeth and speaks in a low yet gentle voice)

Laura: "I know you love my son, sweetie. Truth be told, I knew it all along."

(Elizabeth looks up at Laura in confusion)

Liz: "W-What? H-How…H-How did you…?"

Laura: (smiles softly) "How did I know?"

(Elizabeth nods in puzzlement)

Laura: "A mother knows these things. I could tell from the way you'd talk about him or talk to him or the way you'd look at him."

(Elizabeth shakes her head quickly and nervously, as if scared about Laura's reaction)

Liz: "I-I swear to you, Laura. It-It was never my intention for it to happen. I-I didn't mean to. I hope you can forgive me."

Laura: (chuckles) "Oh, honey, I know it wasn't intentional. As much as you'd like to, you can't choose who you fall in love with. It can happen out of nowhere. And in this case, it happened to you and my son." (smiles) "And for the record, my son loves you just as much."

(Elizabeth looks at Laura weirdly, and leans back a little)

Liz: "I don't understand."

Laura: (smiles) "How do I know this? Oh trust me, sweetie, mother's can sense these things." (sighs) "He knew what he did with you regarding the affair was wrong, but he told me he never intended on falling in love with you." (chuckles softly) "He'll probably kill me for telling you all of this, but…" (winks) "…something tells me he'll forgive me for it."

Liz: (laughs) "Yeah, he is pretty forgiving. He's always said that's one of his weaknesses."

Laura: (sighs) "Now, as for AJ…"

Liz: "I care about him, Laura, a great deal. I know I probably shouldn't have taken him back, but he begged me and he sounded really sincere."

Laura: "Are you second guessing your decision?"  
Liz: (sighs sadly) "I don't mean to. I know I don't have a right to be upset over what happened with Carly considering how I hurt Lucky, but AJ never even gave me a chance to explain. He went right to Carly."

Laura: (scoffs) "Yeah, someone he claims to despise."

Liz: "I don't understand that relationship."

Laura: "Oh, dear, I don't think anyone does in this town."

(Elizabeth and Laura can't help but share a laugh at the comment)

Liz: "What time is it?"

(Laura checks her watch)

Laura: "Five o'clock."

Liz: "Ooh, I almost forgot. I have to pick up the boys from the sitter. Haley was nice to come in at the last minute to get them after school while I was at the hospital. I better go relieve her."

Laura: (smiles) "Well, then, I guess you better go."

(Elizabeth smiles at Laura before getting up from the couch. As she's walking to the door, Laura speaks)

Laura: "I hope you're able to come to a decision between the two. Don't let anyone persuade you either way."

(Elizabeth gets to the door and turns around, smiling at her former mother-in-law)

Liz: "Thank you, Laura, for everything."

Laura: (nods & smiles) "No problem, sweetheart. I'm always here."

(Elizabeth and Laura share another smile at the other before the young mother leaves)

Laura: (sighs) "I can tell she's torn, but if I know my former daughter-in-law as well as I think I do…" (smiles a little) "…she'll make the right choice."

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate the feedback. Thank you to those who follow/favorite/review. It is appreciated. If I ever have major errors in this story, kindly let me know. I'm not perfect, so there may be times where I make mistakes. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who take the time to review, follow, and favorite. I was surprised by the lack of reviews in the last chapter considering the first two chapters lots of you told me what you thought of this story. I admit a part of me feels you no longer care for this story due to the lack of reviews. If you still care about this story, I hope you will consider reviewing so I know what you think. I wrote Chapter 6 last night and if you want anything specific to happen in this story, please let me know and I will take it into consideration. I have ideas past Chapter 7 or 8 that I wrote down last night, but if you want something specific, I can try add them in. I'm not sure how long this story will be yet as it's not finished. I apologize for only updating once a week, but like I said, I update when I can. I have another Niz story that was requested by another reader that enjoys Niz so I will be starting that one when I get further along with my current stories that I'm writing. I enjoy writing this story, but I admit I'm not inspired to write as often being I don't get many reviews, especially in Chapter 3. I realize there are more Quiz fans/Liason fans out there, but I know there are also Niz fans and I've even had people tell me in reviews that they wish there were more stories on the couple. Well, here is one and I wish you would let me know what you think so I know you're still there and still read this story. I would never force you to leave feedback, but I do ask that you let me know what you think and if you still enjoy this story. I appreciate all new reviews as well as guest reviews, but I ask you that if you do not like Niz, then please don't read/review as it's not fair to those that enjoy the couple. Anyways, here is the next update. Thank you for listening. **

**Chapter 4**

(It is Saturday morning. Elizabeth ended up waking up earlier than she had planned due to the boys waking her up, excited to spend the day with Nikolas and Spencer. Elizabeth just shook her head and silently chuckled at how anxious the boys were. While her sons were playing in their rooms, she hears a beep from her cell phone. She looks in the direction of her phone with a puzzled look before walking to the dresser where her phone is at. She notices that she did get a text. She figured it'd be from AJ, but was a little surprised that it was from Nikolas. She opened her phone and can't help but let a smile spread across her face)

'Elizabeth, if you need to change our plans, no worries. I know the boys are excited about today. If you ever need anything, always know I'm here. XOXO Nikolas'

(Elizabeth reads the text and shakes her head before putting her phone back on the dresser. She sighs before shaking her head again)

Liz: "I need to stop this. You are with AJ. You chose AJ. You can't be feeling this way towards Nicholas. Nikolas is your past." (scoffs lightly) "Nikolas wasn't even part of my past because I was with Lucky." (sighs sadly) "Then why do I feel such a rush around Nikolas? It's-It's like if I'm ever in a bad mood or having a bad day, he's always there. AJ is there for me, as well. But…it's different with Nikolas."

(Elizabeth quickly shakes her head and has a determined look on her face)

Liz: "No, I want AJ. I chose AJ. I need to get Nikolas out of my head…" (barely audible) "…and out of my heart."

(A few hours later, there's a knock at Elizabeth's front door. She goes to the front door and opens it, revealing AJ)

Liz: (smile) "Hi!"

AJ: (smiles) "Hey." (winces a little) "Did I come too early?"

Liz: (snorts) "Please, the boys have been up since a little after six this morning."

(AJ looks at her in amazement)

AJ: (shocked) "Are you serious?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, trust me; I would not joke about something like that. If I had it my way, they would've slept in until at least 9, especially being it's been my only weekend off all month." (groans)

AJ: (winces) "I take it you've been pulling a lot of doubles at the hospital?"

Liz: (shrugs) "That's how the bills get paid."

AJ: "Do you need money, Liz? I'd be happy…"

Liz: (interrupts him) "No, I don't need your money. I'm doing okay." (smiles briefly) "But thank you. Nikolas offered as well and I told him the same thing." (shakes her head) "I'd feel like a charity case and I don't want that."

(AJ clears his throat and forcefully smiles but his voice continues to be normal)

AJ: "That was nice of him."

(Before Elizabeth or AJ can say anything else, they hear a rush of running footsteps coming down the steps)

Liz: (laughs) "Uh-oh! Here comes trouble!"

(Cameron and Aiden run up to Elizabeth and AJ and smile excitedly)

Cameron: "Are we ready to go to Uncle Nikolas'?"

Aiden: "I can't wait for Spencer to show me his new toys!"

(Elizabeth and AJ look at each other and quietly chuckle)

Liz: "You've been waiting for this weekend to come all week, haven't you?"

Cameron & Aiden: "Duh!"

AJ: (chuckles) "Do you mind if I come, too?"

Cameron: "Yeah, you can."

Aiden: "I don't think you'll wanna play with the toys, so you'll probably be with mommy and Uncle Nikolas."

AJ: (shrugs happily to Aiden) "Hey, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys as well."

Aiden: "Cool!" (to Liz) "Mommy, does Uncle Nikolas have everything ready? I know he said he would."

Liz: (chuckles) "If he said he would, then I'm sure he will."

Cameron" "I love spending time with Uncle Nikolas! He's so cool! I just wished we lived closer together so it's not as far from here."

(Elizabeth glances at AJ and can tell all the talk about Nicholas is making him uncomfortable. She bends down a little to face Cameron better)

Liz: "Why don't you and Aiden finish getting ready so we can go to Nikolas'? Now remember what I said. You two will be on your best behavior, right?"

(Cameron and Aiden nod happily before they finish getting ready. Elizabeth looks at AJ apologetically)

Liz: "I'm sorry about their excitefullness on going to Nikolas'. I know you're not exactly thrilled about going there."

AJ: (chuckles softly) "It's fine. No, Nikolas isn't exactly one of my best friends, but we'll make it work for the boys' sake. Their happiness is my main concern…" (smiles tenderly) "…as is your happiness."

Liz: (smiles) "Thank you. I appreciate it."

AJ: "There is something I've been meaning to tell you, as well, but it can wait."

(Elizabeth looks at him mysteriously)

Liz: "Okay, now you got me curious."

AJ: (chuckles) "I'll tell you what. How long will we be at Nikolas' today?"

Liz: "If I had to guess, I'd say till after supper being I'm sure Spencer and the boys will want Angela's famous Lasagna."

AJ: (nodding) "I see. What does she usually make for dessert?"

Liz: "Actually, Nikolas makes a certain dessert that makes the boys swoon."

(AJ tilts his head as he folds his arms)

AJ: "Oh yeah? What's that?"

(Elizabeth can't help but let a small smile creep upon her face as she speaks)

Liz: "Cheesecake." (chuckles) "The boys all try eat more than a piece, but I tell them one piece is enough."

(AJ thinks he knows the answer to his next question and privately admits to himself he won't be happy with her answer, but he doesn't want her to think he's jealous, even though he is)

AJ: (chuckles softly) "And I'm gonna guess you're a fan of the dessert as well?"

(Elizabeth looks at AJ and briefly looks down in nervousness. She is privately afraid of how to answer AJ's question. She doesn't wanna seem too excited on the dessert, but she knows AJ can read her like a book)

Liz: (shrugs) "It's okay. I mean, it's good."

(AJ laughs and shakes his head and touches her shoulder)

AJ: "Elizabeth, its okay that you enjoy Nikolas' cooking. You share a past with him so I know you're aware of how he cooks." (tilts his head) "I just hope you enjoy my cooking as well."

(Elizabeth places her hand on AJ's cheek and smiles)

Liz: "Of course we enjoy your cooking, AJ. The boys especially love your chili. When you come over and make it, we're always stuffed. You do just fine." (tilts her head & smiles) "Don't worry."

AJ: (leans his head back confused) "What do you mean?"

(Elizabeth briefly looks down before facing AJ)

Liz: "You always try too hard to be perfect in front of me and the boys and make us laugh or show us a good time." (smiles) "You do just fine. Don't sweat it."

(AJ nervously chuckles and briefly looks down before facing his girlfriend again)

AJ: "I guess I do, don't I? I don't mean to, you know, try so hard, but I-I just…" (sighs) "I know the boys love Nikolas and I feel I have to compete with him." (shakes his head) "I know how that must sound."

(Elizabeth places a kiss on AJ's lips before looking at him)

Liz: "Cameron and Aiden like you for you who are and the fact that you take the time to play with them. As long as you keep doing that, you have no reason to be nervous."

(The boys go up to AJ and Elizabeth and show them how they're dressed)

Cameron: "What do you think?"

Aiden: "Are we dressed warm enough?"

(Elizabeth and AJ examine the boys)

AJ: (laughs) "You two did very well." (to Liz) "What do you think, mommy?"

Liz: (smiles) "I'm impressed. Alright, you ready to go to Uncle Nikolas' and play with Spencer?"

(The boys happily cheer in repliance, causing her to laugh. As they leave the house, Elizabeth grabs her purse and locks the door behind her. They all gather into AJ's big red blazer and they go to Nicholas'. Upon arriving, Cameron and Aiden run to the front door and excitedly knock on the door. Elizabeth tries to tell them to calm down, but she can't help but smile. The door opens, revealing Nikolas with Spencer behind him)

Cameron: "Uncle Nikolas! Spencer!"

Aiden: "Are you ready to play?"

Spencer: "Yep!" (to Nikolas) "Come on, dad! Put your coat on!"

Nicholas: (laughs) "Okay!" (to AJ & Liz) "Come on in."

(As Elizabeth is walking in, she can't help but look into Nicholas' deep dark eyes and nervously puts a strand of hair behind her ear and as she goes inside he can't help but stare at her beautiful face and smell her sunflower perfume that she's worn for years. He knew that was her favorite perfume and he loved smelling it on her. It was always one of his favorite smells. Truth be told, he could inhale that scent all day if she let him. When they were intimate with each other, he smelled it and was completed mesmerized by it and that along with things are the reasons why he fell completely and hopefully in love with her. When AJ walks in, it's clear there's a lot of tension in the air between the two men)

Nikolas: (nods politely) "AJ. Glad you could come."

AJ: (smiles smugly) "Wouldn't miss it. Thanks for inviting me, Nick."

(Nikolas privately rolls his eyes in annoyance after AJ walks past him. He did not like the idea of AJ here at all. In fact, he wishes it were just Elizabeth and the boys here. He would have loved to spend the day with the boys and his true love, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. He would never tell Elizabeth what to do, but he knew he had to move on, but he knew in his heart he would always love Elizabeth. She had his heart. That part, unfortunately, was nonnegotiable. Damn, he thought to himself, why couldn't things be different? In a perfect world, he and Elizabeth would be a family with Spencer, Cameron, Aiden, and any other children they would possibly have together. He knew Elizabeth loved her boys, there's nothing argumentative there. But he also knew she privately longed to have a little girl. She's always wanted a little girl as well. She never told him, but the look in her eyes when they were together or when she'd look at other couples with little girls, it was clear she still had room in her heart for another baby…a baby girl if God was generous enough. Even though he isn't the father of any of Elizabeth's children, he secretly wished he could be the father to that possible little girl with Elizabeth. He would do anything to make her wish come true. He knew AJ would probably welcome a child with her even though he's got Michael. But Michael was practically a grown man and Nicholas honestly didn't know if AJ wanted any more kids. He probably did because of the way he acts around Cameron and Aiden. But Nikolas knew if things kept going between AJ and Elizabeth, that possibility may come true)

(After everyone gets inside, Nikolas asks if everyone has eaten breakfast, to which they all say 'yes' to. All three of the boys impatiently ask Nikolas to hurry up and put on his winter clothes. Elizabeth can't help but laugh as the boys go as far as to try helping him with everything. Nikolas just laughs as he tries to keep up with them. AJ just shakes his head and privately scoffs at all the attention Nikolas is getting. Elizabeth looks at AJ and he puts on a forced smile before she looks back at the boys. When Nikolas is finished getting ready, they grab him by the hand to the backyard. Before they get to the door, Cameron and Aiden turn around to face AJ)

Cameron: "Come on, AJ!"

Aiden: "Come play with us!"

(AJ smiles and turns to face Elizabeth who smiles and nods at him before he walks towards them)

AJ: (chuckles) "No problem, guys. I'm coming."

(AJ goes outside with them with Elizabeth following close behind. Throughout the day outside, AJ and Nikolas help the boys make a snow fort and snow men. AJ notices how much more enthusiastic they are around Nikolas but tries not to let it get to him. He sees the way Elizabeth and Nikolas are around each other and he gets ticked off. He wishes so damn bad that she looked at him like that. The way she's carefree around Nikolas royally pissed him off. Not once could he remember her behaving this way towards him. She tries not to let it show, but he knows she's not completely herself around him. He wished he knew what he'd have to do to get her to feel for him what she does for Cassadine. But AJ was slowly beginning to realize he would never be the guy she truly wanted. Elizabeth and AJ have never said those three words to each other, but what she didn't know was that he was planning on saying them to her tonight at her house. He would soon find out where her heart truly lies…with Nikolas Cassadine or with him)

(After spending the day playing, Nikolas asked if everyone was ready for supper, to which the boys said yes to. Elizabeth paid a lot of attention to AJ, but even she couldn't resist private glances at Nikolas. As the boys would talk, Nikolas couldn't help but look at the woman who held his heart, who sighed as she'd look at him with tender eyes, but then she'd quickly look at her place. AJ could see the private glances and didn't show his anger. Damn it, he thought to himself. What did he have to do for her to look at him like that? He knew he was losing the battle, but he vowed to himself he wouldn't lose the war…not until she was his. And AJ vowed she would be his. He would NOT let Nikolas Cassadine win)

**I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Please review as they tell me you are enjoying what I've written so far. If I don't get reviews, follows, or favorites, I feel like you're telling me you don't care for the story and that I'm posting this or nothing. So please, reviews are politely encouraged. Thanks! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. To ilovedana53: thanks so much for your kind words. I know you weren't a Niz fan at the beginning, but from the way you're writing, it sounds like you don't mind them now (at least in this story-lol!). You are right that AJ is starting to get a little possessive with Elizabeth. Chapter 5 will be a major turning point for Niz. You will know what I mean after you read it. As for my other story 'true love never dies' (Liason fic), I wrote the next update, just need to type it up. I work double shifts this weekend, but I will try get the update out Monday but you can expect it next week sometime. Thank you for your loyalty regarding that story. To Bryke13: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the update. I hope you like the next update as well. To Jen: I'm glad you're enjoying this story. As for Nikolas butting out, unfortunately that's probably not gonna happen being this is a Niz story. I appreciate your dedication to Quiz as it sounds like you're a big fan of them. I do have a story on Quiz that's located on my profile page. I haven't updated that story in awhile being I didn't think anyone was still reading it. If that story interests you, feel free to try it. I kinda gave up on Quiz for now because I didn't care for AJ's behavior on the show. If the writers ever fix the character and write him better, then I will consider watching them again. But the way it looks, it's not happening anytime soon. I like Elizabeth with most of her past & present suitors (Jason, Lucky, Nikolas, & AJ) but it'd be nice if the writers wrote the characters better. Oh well. To TerryGyimah: Thanks for the review. In my story I won't be having Britt here. It's going to be mostly Nikolas, AJ, Elizabeth, Patrick, Sabrina, Laura, & the boys. I am considering putting Britt in my Patrick/Sabrina story 'Another Chance at Love' so we'll see how that goes. To ABCSOAPFAN1963: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you're loving this story. I've had a few reviews (yours included) that would like Elizabeth to have a baby girl with Nikolas. We will see how that plays out. I have ideas that go beyond Chapter 8, but we'll see what happens. That's not a bad idea you have on the snowstorm with Elizabeth trapped at Nikolas'. I will see if I can fit it into my story. Hehe. To Guest: Thanks for the review! To Emme: I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks so much for offering feedback. I will be doing another story on Niz in the future and I hope to hear what you think! To Guest: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yeah, it can get frustrating when you don't care for a couple that's being shown on the show. To Becca: Thanks so much for the positive feedback! I'm glad you're enjoying it! You are very welcome for this story! It means so much that you're letting me know what you think. Hope to hear more from you. To Reina13: Thanks for the feedback, girl! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. You will love this next update as it will be a turning point between our couple. Star-Lilac: I'm happy to know you're enjoying the story. Thanks for the feedback. I thought it'd be a nice touch to put in that detail about Nikolas wanting to be the father of Elizabeth's little girl if she does have one. I'm glad you're looking forward to my next Niz story when it's written. I'm leaning towards having that one either completed before posting it or almost done. We'll see how it goes as I don't want to have too many stories at once.**

**Chapter 5**

(AJ had planned on hanging out with Elizabeth and the boys after the play date with Spencer and Nikolas, but he was called into work after there was a problem with one of the projects that he and Michael had been working on. Michael offered to bring everything to Elizabeth's house so AJ could still be near her and the boys, but Elizabeth assured him it was fine as she admitted it had been a long day with everyone together, especially since she had been up since six this morning and Aiden had trouble sleeping the night before as he had a few nightmares. Being they all had supper and dessert at Nikolas', the boys were stuffed so they were willing to relax once returning home. Elizabeth was happy about that. She told them it was bath time. She offered to help Cameron with anything he needed once the water was in the tub and set at the right temperature, but he proudly said he was a big boy and he was fine to play with his toys for a little while before getting washed up)

(Despite her nodding in repliance, she privately pouted and got teary eyed as she was coming to realize her son was growing up and didn't need her as much anymore. She was relieved when she remembered Aiden and how he was too small yet to do some things on this own so he would continue to need his mommy. That put a smile on her face)

(After checking on Cameron to make sure he was doing okay, Elizabeth hears a knock at the front door downstairs. She looks confused as she wasn't expecting anyone. She thought maybe it was AJ, but he told her if it wasn't too late, he might stop by for a visit. She goes downstairs to see Aiden still playing in the toy room. She goes to the front door and opens it, revealing Nikolas. She has a surprised look on her face)

Liz: "N-Nikolas. H-Hey. I wasn't expecting you here tonight."

Nikolas: (chuckles nervously) "Yeah, sorry about that. When the boys were playing together earlier, Spencer gave Cameron and Aiden each a new truck being he had a few of the same. Well, about a half hour after you left, Spencer realized they forgot them so I offered to come here and personally give it to them."

(Elizabeth nervously looks on as Nikolas shows her the trucks he's referring to. She shakes her head and sighs before looking at Nicholas)

Liz: "Nikolas, you didn't have to come all this way. I know you probably had plans with Spencer and I'm sure the boys wouldn't have minded to wait until tomorrow for it."

Nikolas: (chuckles) "As a matter of fact, uh, Laura came by shortly after you left and wanted to hang out with Spencer and when Spencer told her about the trucks, she was the one who insisted I come here because she knew the boys would be begging for you to take them to my place to retrieve it."

(Elizabeth chuckles softly and briefly closes her eyes)

Liz: "She would've been right." (smiles) "Your mother is really thoughtful to think of them."

Nikolas: (raises his eyebrows) "I'm sure that wasn't her only reason."

(Elizabeth looks at Nikolas weirdly. She then realizes that they're still at the door entrance with the front door wide open and shakes her head and smiles)

Liz: "I'm sorry. Come on in. You must be cold."

Nikolas: (chuckles) "I'm okay, but thank you. I'll come in."

(Elizabeth looks at Nikolas come in and shuts the door behind him. They both walk to the front of the couch before stopping. They look at each other before she speaks)

Liz: (hesitantly) "Do I dare ask what you mean by Laura's comments on insisting you come over?"

(Nikolas can't help but chuckle softly)

Nikolas: "She knows how we feel about each other." (nervously) "Or should I say how I feel about you."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "She does like to think she knows what she's doing, doesn't she?"

Nikolas: (chuckles) "Yeah. Her heart was in the right place, though."

(Elizabeth smiles a little before looking down. Nikolas walks to her and gently lifts her chin with his fingers. He stares at her in the eyes and she can't help but do the same. She knows it's so wrong to want to stare into his deep dark eyes, but she simply couldn't resist. She could look into his sweet and soft eyes for hours if she were honest with herself. Nikolas smiles at her)

Nikolas: "You have beautiful eyes, you know that?"

(Elizabeth can't help but let a smile appear on her face)

Liz: "I've always loved your smile."

(Nikolas can't resist his next move. He raises his hand and touches her soft and silky face. As he's caressing her face, she slowly closes her eyes to feel his warm touches. She senses him leaning closer and opens her eyes to see that he's merely a few inches away from her. He's so close to her that they can feel the other's breath. As he continues to stare at her luscious red lips, she whimpers softly before swallowing hard and after a few minutes, she is finally able to speak. Although it's barely audible, he able to hear her)

Liz: "Nikolas, what are you doing?"

Nikolas: (whispers) "What I've wanted to do for so long. Elizabeth, you make me do crazy things, but you know what? I love doing them because I'm with you. I have loved you for so many years."

(Elizabeth tilts her head slightly and sighs)

Liz: (normal voice) "What we did those years ago was wrong, Nikolas. We hurt Lucky so bad when we went behind his back. I will never forgive myself."

(Nikolas looks down and deeply sighs)

Nikolas: "I know it was wrong. I admit that."

(Nikolas looks back up at Elizabeth and looks at her with such pain in his eyes that it makes her heart break for him. She has always hated that look in his eyes and she wished she could erase the pain that caused that look)

Nikolas: (shakes his head) "But I will never regret falling in love with you, Elizabeth. I know it hurt Lucky with what we did…and that part I will never forgive myself for. But loving you is the best thing I ever did. No matter what happens between us, you will always have my heart."

(Before Nikolas can lean in any closer, Elizabeth pulls away from his grasp and walks past him before stopping and turning around, facing his back. She looks at him with tears in her eyes and she knew it was only a matter of time before they came crashing down)

Liz: "Don't you think I feel the same way? Huh?"

(Nikolas turns around to face her and can see the sadness in her eyes)

Liz: (gestures) "Don't you think I love you just as much? I think about you all the time. I will never, _ever_ forgive myself for hurting Lucky because yeah, it may have felt good to touch each other and hold each other on those nights we were together. But we betrayed Lucky when we did that."

(The tears stream down Elizabeth's face and she sniffles)

Liz: "But you know what? Despite all of that, despite everything that happened, I-I fell in love with you. I have never felt for another man what I feel for you. I long to touch you again, to feel you against me, for your soft and gentle hands to touch me in places you touched me during our nights together. But you know damn well that can never happen."

(Nikolas turns his head and deeply sighs)

Nikolas: "If this is about AJ…"

(Nikolas turns his head back to Elizabeth)

Nikolas: "Don't you think it's wrong to be with him when you feel this way towards me?"

(Elizabeth scoffs softly and looks down, briefly closes her eyes)

Liz: "In time, I know I could feel more for them."

Nikolas: "Do you love him?"

(Elizabeth leans her head back slightly and looks at him in confusion)

Liz: "What?"

Nikolas: (shrugs) "It's a simple question. Do you love AJ?"

(Elizabeth stares at Nikolas in the eyes before looking down slightly and turns her head to the side, answering his question)

Nikolas: (nodding) "That's what I thought."

(Elizabeth sighs as she looks up at Nikolas in defeat)

Liz: "You're right. It's not fair to AJ to be with him when I don't love him." (tilts her head) "I have feelings for him, yes, but they don't compare to what I feel for you."

(Nikolas can't help but smile at Elizabeth's confession. He's waited so long, so long to hear those words. Elizabeth smiles a little at the man who held her heart)

Liz: (chuckles) "Out of all these years, Cassadine, you've always had my heart….and I didn't even know it."

(Nikolas chuckles and slowly walks to her, smiling widely at her the entire time. When he reaches her, he takes her in his arms. He has his hands behind her back and massages it while she raises her hands up to his neck. She can't help but shake her head and laugh, looking at him mysteriously)

Liz: "What do you have in that sexy head of yours, Cassadine?"

(Nikolas happily smiles at the woman in front of him. He admires her beautiful smile as well as her flawless skin)

Nikolas: "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

(Elizabeth can't help but laugh, briefly looking at herself, causing him to wonder what's so funny)

Nikolas: (laughs) "What? What'd I say?"

Liz: "I look awful! My hair is all over the place. My clothes are dirty and not to mention I probably smell from everything that happened today!"

(Nikolas shakes his head and smiles as he feels her sweet skin)

Nikolas: "You're beautiful. You could be in your pajamas or wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday and your hair all over the place as you put it and to me, you will always be radiant. My beautiful, sexy, perfect Elizabeth. Don't put yourself down. It saddens me when you do because it's like you're telling me you're not worthy of anyone, but to me, I wouldn't change anything about you. I loved you for the way you looked before and I love the way you look now."

(Elizabeth can't help but blush at his compliment towards her)

Liz: "You always did have a way of words, you know that?"

Nikolas: (smiles tenderly) "For you, I never have to try. They come naturally."

(Nikolas looks at her and tilts his head slightly)

Nikolas: "There is something I have wanted to do for as long as I could remember, since we had to stop our attraction for each other."

(Elizabeth looks at him curiously)

Liz: "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Nikolas: (smiles a little) "This."

(He leans forward slowly, and the way he looks at her as he's leaning forward it's like she can read his thoughts. She smiles at him and happily lets his lips touch hers. They continue to kiss as they both open their mouths just enough to allow access for their tongues to enter as it explores the other. They softly moan and just as the kiss is about to turn passionate, they hear Cameron's voice from upstairs yelling)

Cameron: "Mom, can you come up here, please? I need your help!"

(Cameron's voice from upstairs causes Nikolas and Elizabeth to break apart and moan. They both look in the direction of the stairs)

Liz: "I guess Cameron needs help." (chuckles) "I better go upstairs and see what he wants."

(Just as Elizabeth is about to walk away, Nikolas gently grabs her arms, causing her to look at him in confusion)

Nikolas: (smiles) "Let me. I want to go."

Liz: (surprised) "Are you sure?"

Nikolas: (nods happily) "Yeah. I miss hanging out with the boys. It'd be my pleasure."

(Nikolas looks at her, as if asking for permission)

Nikolas: "That is, if it's okay with you?"

(Elizabeth nods and smiles)

Liz: "Go ahead. I'm sure Cameron would love it."

(Nikolas smiles at her and admires her rosy red lips again)

Nikolas: "To be continued."

(Elizabeth laughs and shakes her head at Nikolas' wild imagination before he smiles at her and goes upstairs to help Cameron with the bath tub. She looks in the other room where she can still see Aiden happily playing. She thinks back to what just happened regarding the kiss with Nikolas and she can't help but smile happily. Her smile quickly fades when she realizes what needs to be done about AJ. She sighs, knowing she was about to break his heart, but she knew she needed to be honest with him because he deserves the truth. She decided to tell him the next day and admit to him that while she cares for him, her heart belonged to Nikolas Cassadine)

**Thank you for reading. I hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I apologize for the long wait on this update. I know I said I would post once a week and believe me, I had every intention of doing that, but with all my stories, I got behind on my writing. I wish there were more hours in the day because then I'd have more time to write this story as well as my others. I hope you aren't too upset with me and that you'll continue to love this story and let me know what you think. I appreciate all that review this story as I love hearing from you. As stated before, I know there are some people out there that do not like Niz and you are entitled to your opinion, but I do ask that you be respectful to those that are fans of Niz. I've also had reviews that feel I write horrible for Niz as well as my writing in particular. Well, there is a simple solution to that: STOP READING & REVIEWING this story and you will have no problems afterwards. No one is forcing you to read this story. I choose to write for Niz because I'm starting to enjoy this couple and I like to share my work for those that enjoy this couple as well. If you don't like this story or the way I write, quit reading it. For those of you that continue to bash my writing/writing methods, quit hiding behind the 'guest' part when you review and reveal yourself by joining this site. If you don't have the guts to do this, then grow up. If you feel you can write a better story, no one is stopping you. For those of you that love this story and the way I write, thank you. I appreciate it. I hope you continue to leave feedback. I don't own GH, but do own the story.**

**Ilovedana53: Thanks for the review on this story! Niz telling each other they loved each other, it was a long time coming.**

**TerryGyimah: Thanks for the review! I appreciate your input on this story. So far, I do not have plans to include Lucky in this story.**

**Bryke13: Thanks for the review! I appreciate the support! I hope to hear more from you!**

**Guest Emme: Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate your kind words. You're welcome for the story on Niz. Hope to hear more from you.**

**Reina13: Thanks for the review, girl!**

**Becca1: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you enjoyed Chapter 5 when they finally said ILY. I agree with you that TC & RH have great chemistry. I do have another Niz story in mind down the road and that idea came from ABCSOAPFAN1963. I hope you will consider reading/reviewing that one as well when it is completed. That story will either be almost done or completed before posting. I will definitely write as many Niz stories as I can. As for Spixie (Maxie & Spinelli) on GH, no, I have never written for them on the show. To be honest, I worry if I ever did try, I would screw up because of how their characters are so complex and to me, they would be kinda hard to write for. If I ever did consider writing for Spixie, would you read/review for that story as well? I've seen stories on the 'couple' on this site, but don't know how popular they are. But I'm sure they are popular. Let me know what you think and we'll go from there! **

**ABCSOAPFAN1963: Thanks for the review! I apologize for the long wait. I don't have any more chapters after this one done, so it may take me time to write the next update. Thank you for your dedication to this couple as well as this story. LOL you as well as everyone else loved the ILY's in the last chapter. Yeah, they were dancing around each other trying to figure out things. Mother DOES know best! Lol. Not sure yet when the Niz love scene will be, but I assure you it will happen. No, unfortunately, AJ can't seem to get the girl. In my opinion, the writers need to write him better.**

**Guest: Thank you for taking the time to review. I'm sorry you don't care for this story. I know everyone has their preference on what stories they like. Thank you for giving it a chance. If you let me know what couples on GH you like, I would consider writing for them. Thank you and take care.**

**Chapter 6**

(At General Hospital, Elizabeth is at work. She is in the hallway walking to the Nurse's Station. On the way there, she runs into Sabrina who greets her)

Sabrina: "Hey, girl!"

Liz: "Hi!"

Sabrina: "How long have you been here? I haven't seen you yet, but then again, I've been mostly at the Nurse's Station today."

Liz: "I've been with patients all day. I'm done with them so now it's time to do the paperwork for it."

Sabrina: (laughs) "Sounds like fun."

Liz: (rolls her eyes) 'Always."

(They both laugh before they finally get to the Nurse's Station. They notice Patrick is entering data on the computer and walk up to him and chuckles)

Liz: "Never ending data entering, I'm guessing?"

Patrick: (shrugs) "It's not so bad…yet."

(Patrick looks over at Elizabeth and smiles, making her laugh)

Sabrina: "If you want, Patrick, you can have my files to enter into the computer when you're done. I'd be more than happy to give them to you."

(Patrick slowly turns his head and tilts it and forces a smile)

Patrick: "I wouldn't go that far. I may not mind my paperwork, but I don't need more, thank you very much."

(The two women laugh before they settle at their spots. About an hour later, the elevator dings with AJ walking out of it when it opens. AJ looks around briefly before seeing Elizabeth at the Nurse's Station. He smiles as he walks to her)

AJ: "Hello to my sweet Elizabeth Webber."

(Elizabeth looks up from her work to see AJ and smiles politely)

Liz: "Hi."

AJ: (hesitantly) "I haven't caught you at a bad time, have I?"

Liz: (shakes her head) "No, you're fine."

AJ: "Are you fee tonight?"

Liz: "I get done at 6, but I have an early shift tomorrow."

AJ: (nods) "Oh, okay."

(Elizabeth looks around briefly before telling AJ to walk with her so they can talk in private. He nods in repliance and she brings him to an empty hall. After facing each other, she speaks)

Liz: "Actually, if you want, you can come over tonight after I get off of work. I need to talk to you."

(AJ lowers his head a little and can tell from the tone in Elizabeth's voice that she's serious)

AJ: "It sounds serious."

Liz: (nods) "Yeah, it is." (nervously) "I prefer to do it when we're in a more private place. So, gram will have the boys for supper and possibly overnight."

AJ: (worriedly) "Elizabeth, you're scaring me. Is everything okay?"

Liz: "The boys aren't hurt and neither am I, if that's what you're asking. But I will tell you everything tonight. We can have supper and then we can talk."

AJ: (nods slowly) "Okay."

(A thought then pops into his head and looks at his girlfriend with a worried and serious look)

AJ: "If this is about what Nicholas and I talked about the other night, I never meant to overstep. I apologize."

(Elizabeth looks at him in confusion and shakes her head slightly)

Liz: "No, this isn't about your conversation with Nikolas. He never mentioned anything. Why, what happened?"

(AJ shakes his head and chuckles nervously)

AJ: "Oh, it's nothing. We just had a little chat."

Liz: (turns her head slightly) "Is there anything I need to know about?"

AJ: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Liz: (raises her eyebrows) "Well, I think everyone knows by now you don't like Nikolas so I don't want to be the last one to find out if you two got into a fight. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

(AJ smiles and briefly rests his hand on her arm)

AJ: "No, you're fine. We just had a little chat but we got everything cleared."

(Elizabeth studies his facial expressions and feels that he's not telling her something. It's clear, though, that he won't reveal it there at the hospital, but she makes a note to herself to get the answers she needs tonight at her place when they talk. She shrugs and smiles politely before speaking)

Liz: "Okay. Well, I better get back to work so we will meet up at my place about 6:45 since I get off work at 6 and I can have time to change and start supper. Sound good?"

AJ: (smiles wide) "Sounds perfect."

(Elizabeth nervously flinches when AJ moves forward to kiss her on the cheek. When he leans back Elizabeth smiles politely as AJ walks away. She looks in his direction and sighs deeply)

Liz: "I don't want to hurt you, AJ, but this can't go on any further. I know you'll be pissed off because of how Nikolas and I feel about each other, but you deserve to know that I don't return your feelings. I think I know what you wanted to tell me the other night, too. If it's what I think it is, what I have to say is gonna make it worse. I don't expect you to be fine with it, but I hope you can accept it."

(Elizabeth sighs before she goes back to the Nurse's Station. When she gets there, Patrick and Sabrina look at her with a little worry in their eyes)

Sabrina: "Is everything okay?"

(As Elizabeth speaks, she looks at Sabrina)

Liz: "Hopefully. I'm walking to AJ tonight about our relationship."

Sabrina: "Are you telling him about your feelings for Nikolas? I know you've wanted to be with him for awhile now. But you also didn't wanna hurt AJ."

Liz: (chuckles nervously) "You remembered I take it?"

Sabrina: (sincerely) "Of course, I remember. I'm always here for you and I will always be on your side."

Patrick: "Me, too. AJ has been talking for a little while on telling you something and I think he may do it the next time you have a date night. Do you have any ideas on what it could be?"

Liz: (sighs) "I think I do. I think he wants to tell me he loves me. That's where I'm gonna feel bad about talking to him because I don't feel the same way. The truth it, I don't think I ever did."

Patrick: "Because of his fling with Carly? I don't think that helped his case."

Liz: "Yeah, well, to be fair, I kissed Nikolas around the time he did that."

Patrick: "Yeah, but the difference between you and AJ is you never slept with Nicholas when you were with AJ. Yes, you and Nicholas kissed, but AJ slept with Carly. That was a little more extreme."

Liz: "Technically, we were broken up when he did that."

Patrick: (sighs) "Okay, well, answer me this: Who made the first move, you or AJ?"

Liz: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Patrick: "Well, you kissed Nikolas and AJ kissed Carly. Who did the first kiss?"

Liz: (sighs deeply) "It was AJ. I was meeting him for a lunch date at the Metro Court and when I got in the room, he and Carly were locking lips." (scoffs lightly) "To say that I was shocked would be an understatement."

Sabrina: "Being he knew you were coming, he should've had the decency to not do it. I don't care if Carly started it or asked him to play along with whatever scheme she had going, he made the wrong move doing that."

Patrick: (scoffs) "If I were in your position, Liz, I would have punch his face." (shrugs) "But that's just me."

Liz: "I went to Nikolas and I probably shouldn't have done that, but it's like I knew I could go to him for anything and I needed that comfort."

Sabrina: "No one's blaming you, girl. Well, at least I'm not."

Patrick: (shakes his head) "I'm not, either. The way I see it, AJ made the first mistake when he kissed Carly. And I know, yes, technically you two were on a break when he had sex with Carly, but I don't think you were broken up for more than a few hours before he turned to Carly. Am I right?"

Liz: (nods & sighs) "Yes."

Patrick: "So I know you two weren't together when he did it, but to me, it's still hard to digest so I don't blame you on turning to Nicholas." (chuckles softly) "If you ask me, Nikolas has been there for you a hell of a lot more than that guy who calls himself your boyfriend. He's even been your friend when it pains him to see you with someone else."

Liz: (guiltily) "You saw that?"

Sabrina: (chuckles) "I think everyone saw that, honey?"

(Elizabeth groans as she covers her face with her hands. Sabrina offers a friendly hug and puts her arms around her friends' shoulders)

Sabrina: "What matters now is you're taking steps to correct what happened so everyone can move on."

Patrick: "I have to say it, though, but I wouldn't be surprised if AJ declares war on Cassadine."

Sabrina: (confused) "What do you mean?"

Patrick: "Well, because in AJ's mind, he'll feel Elizabeth is choosing Nikolas over him and I've noticed AJ doesn't handle rejection well."

Liz: (worriedly) "Do you think he'll end going back to the bottle and fall of the wagon?"

Patrick: (raises his eyebrows) "I think the first thing he'll do is face off with Nikolas. Now, granted I don't' know AJ as well as you do, but I wouldn't be surprised if AJ went gunning for Nikolas or at the very least attacked him." (smiles) But I know Nicholas can take care of himself." (chuckles) "To be honest, if I had to pick on who wins the fight between AJ and Nikolas, my money would be on your prince."

(Elizabeth can't help but let a smile appear on her face at Patrick's comment. Sabrina giggles but clears her throat)

Sabrina: "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Liz: "Well, AJ and I will be at my place and as far as I know, Nikolas will be at home with Spencer. So I won't have to worry about any fights."

(All of a sudden, they hear a pair of footsteps approach them, revealing Epiphany Johnson)

Epiphany: "I better not be hearing any chitch chatting here as you should be working." (glaring at the three)

(Patrick, Sabrina, and Elizabeth all clear their throats)

Patrick: "Yes, ma'am."

Sabrina: "Of course."

Liz: (shakes her head & smiles) "Don't worry, Nurse Johnson. We're working."

(Epiphany scoffs and tilts her head)

Epiphany: "Yeah, if you call opening your mouths and noise coming out of them, I'd consider that talking, Nurse Webber."

(Elizabeth lowers her head and clears her throat silently)

Liz: "Yes, ma'am. My apologies."

Epiphany: "Well, I'm gonna finish my rounds. Dr. Drake, I believe those forms you're working on on the computer are due by the end of the day, correct?"

Patrick: (nods) "Yes."

Epiphany: "And Nurse Santiago, you have paperwork that's due at the end of your shift, as well, correct?"

Sabrina: (nods) "Yes, ma'am."

Epiphany: "Well, I expect all that paperwork to be in my box by the end of the day or in my email in-box." (to Liz) "The same goes for you, Nurse Webber."

(The gang all agrees before Epiphany excuses herself. The three of them all look at each other)

Patrick: "She does like to create drama."

Sabrina: (rolls her eyes) "Ain't that the truth."

Liz: "Well, I suppose we should finish before we give her something else to complain about."

(They all snicker before returning to their work. Meanwhile, at Nikolas' place, him and Laura are sitting on the couch in the living room chatting)

Laura: (smiles) "Thank you, honey, for making time for me. I know you and Spencer have been busy lately."

Nikolas: (smiles) "Oh, mom, you know you're always welcome here. You are never a burden. As for Spencer, he has a private tutor everyday during the week being he's not in school."

Laura: (nods) "And he doesn't mind having a tutor or being home schooled versus going to school with other kids?"

Nikolas: (nods) "I gave him the option of going to a regular school or being home schooled and he chose home schooled. I wanted to honor that for him. So far, he's told me he enjoys it."

Laura: (smiles) "Well, I'm glad."

(Laura clears her throat and looks a bit hesitant before she speaks)

Laura: "Have you spoken to Elizabeth lately?"

(Nicholas looks at Laura mysteriously before tilts his head)

Nikolas: "Yeah, we talk. Do you mean anything in particular?"

Laura: (sighs) "I mean, the last time I spoke to her, she finally admitted her feelings for you." (raises her eyebrows) "I guess I was just wondering if she spoke to you about it."

(Nikolas can't help but chuckle at Laura's comment, causing her to look at her son apologetically)

Laura: "I'm-I'm sorry if I'm being nosy. I just love you both and I can tell how you both feel about each other." (smiles & shrugs) "I just want you both to be happy…possibly together."

(Nikolas raises his eyebrows and laughs)

Nikolas: "Very subtle, mother." (nodding) "But don't worry, I know you want Elizabeth and I happy and I'm sure it'd be a bonus if we were happy together."

(Nikolas briefly looks down before facing his mother)

Nikolas: "Truth of the matter is, I would love nothing more than for Elizabeth and I to be happy…together."

Laura: (smiles) "Really?"

Nikolas: (smiles & nods) "Yeah. And as a matter of fact, she's planning on talking to AJ this evening at her place about their relationship as well as her feelings for me."

(Laura can't help but bounce a little in her spot on the couch in happiness)

Laura: "Oh, Nikolas! I'm so happy for you! In my opinion, you were always a better fit for her over AJ." (shakes her head) "Nothing against AJ, but I don't see her look at him the way she looks at you."

Nikolas: (deeply sighs) "I agree. At first, I had nothing against the guy; but that all changed the moment he sucked face with Carly and then bedded her."

(Nikolas shakes his head angrily)

Nikolas: "I never would have treated the woman I supposedly care about that way. Even when Elizabeth and I were seeing each other behind Lucky's back and we were sorting out our feelings for each other, I was never unfaithful. I loved her before and I love her now." (shrugs) "Can AJ say the same?" (shakes his head) "I highly doubt it."

Laura: (nodding) "That's one thing I've always admired about you, honey." (smiles) 'You love with your whole heart." (sighs sadly) "Now granted, Lucky will probably never forgive you or Elizabeth for what you did, but the way I see it, he left his sons to go chase after that girl he supposedly cared about. I understand he was searching for answers, but he basically left Elizabeth in charge of the boys' care without thinking of how they'd feel with not having a daddy." (smiles a little) "But I've noticed you going out of your way to be there for Cameron and Aiden and I'm sure they love you for that. I'm sure they love having their uncle Nikolas there for them."

Nikolas: (shrugs & smiles) "I love them the way I love Spencer. I don't treat Cameron and Aiden any different than I do Spencer."

Laura: (smiles) "And I'm proud of you for that." (sighs) "We will see how things go with AJ and Elizabeth tonight. Are you planning on stopping over there to check on her afterwards?"

Nikolas: (shrugs) "A part of me wants to incase something happens. But the other part wants to respect her space and need for privacy."

Laura: "Yeah, but keep in mind that AJ has a tendency to have a temper. I don't think he'd physically hurt her, but I wouldn't put it past him to be verbally abusive towards her."

Nikolas: "Trust me, if something happens, I'll be there in a second. And yes, I know he has a temper. I witnessed it firsthand the other day when he warned me to stay away from her." (seriously) "He will have one hell of a rude awakening if any harm comes to her during their chat. No one harms the woman I love and gets away with it."

**Thanks for reading. I don't remember who did the first kiss if it was AJ to Carly or Elizabeth to Nikolas. I think it was AJ, but if I'm wrong, I'm changing the story a little to fit my storyline needs. I hope you will consider leaving feedback as they tell me how I'm doing. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Until next time!**


End file.
